New master of the Monster
by MoonRyoko
Summary: Hellsing/SM X-over. What was Mina up to before she met senshi? What if she was fighting *gasp* vampires and zombies? And what if she was related I know, I am pushing it to Integra Hellsing? This is a story about vacation, that Usagi will never forget!
1. Default Chapter

Ahem….My Dear readers, I know, I know, you all have been waiting for the Sequel to "Donuts make the world go round…" and I have been working on it, day and night… *grabs her nose, that got suddenly long*  Oh, no!  Bleh….right, I haven't even started working on it *sweatdrops* although I have ideas floating in my head for months.  I have it all set up and just need to sit and write it down.  But…I also have this little story floating in my head as well, so I just HAD to get it out!  Let me know how you like and if I should continue writing it.  I thought it would be fun to write a Hellsing/Sailor Moon crossover. Nobody knows what Mina was up to in England all those years before she met Sailor Senshi!  Right? :-P

Kei-chan!  Thanks for all your support and editing!  *mwwwwwuaa* 

****

****

New Master of the Monster 

"AHHHHHHHHH! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Integra smashed her hands on the table.

"Miss Integra, I don't see why can't she visit us, after so many years…" Walter nervously clasped his hands in front of him.

"Four years, 139 days, 4 hours and 15 minutes, The Brat will not step her foot in my house again!  Especially with her brainless friends!"

"Ahem, only one friend, Miss Integra, a very nice girl—I checked—good family, little brother, a bit slow at school, but a very sweet young lady, same age as your cousin, Miss Mina."

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Integra pulled on her blue necktie, breathing heavily.

 "A guest, My Integra? How exciting…" Alucard appeared out of nowhere and slowly licked his thin lips.

"GET OFF MY FACE, ALUCARD!  I never summoned you! Go back to hell!" Integra quickly turned around, almost hitting Walter in the face with her blonde hair, and stormed out of the room.

Walter took off his glasses and started cleaning them up with a cloth, sadly shaking his head.  He placed the glasses back on his nose and faced Alucard.  The Vampire lifted his black eyebrow in silent question.

"Ah…Sir Alucard…Miss Integra and I were talking about an upcoming visit of her distant cousin, Miss Mina, a very bright young lady, a bit hyper, that's probably the reason why Miss Integra is so upset…"

"Another blonde?" The ultimate weapon of the Hellsing Organization smiled widely at the old man.

"STUPID BLONDE! IRRITATING, LOUD, IDIOTIC AND ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Integra stuck her head in the office then slammed the door shut.

Walter sighed. "I should prepare the rooms for the young ladies."

Integra's head appeared in the door once again. "Pack my stuff, I am leaving!  I will not share my personal space with that…that…that…" The door was slammed in Walter's face again.

Alucard threw his head back and laughed. "This is going to be interesting…I can't wait to meet this Miss Mina and her little friend.  Actually, I am a bit jealous, I didn't know there was someone else out there that can drive My Master nuts as good as I do!"

"Ehh, ahem, Master Alucard…" –Walter nervously coughed- "I would suggest for you not to leave your quarters at the time of this visit…You see, the girls are not familiar with the Hellsing Organization at all. Our mission would be a bit…scary for the youngsters.

"Scary?" –Alucard smirked- "I like scary…"

Walter paled and hurried outside to help Integra pack.

***************************************

"NO WAY!  A haunted house! Mina! You didn't tell me that before we left!" Usagi's terrified screams were heard all over the plane.

"Shhhh…I didn't want to go by myself, and if I told you, you would never have gone with me!" Mina gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Well, it's too late now!  We'll be in England in 4 hours!"

Usagi wailed. "You should've brought Rei with you!  She would place her charms all over the place and get rid of the evil!  Why me?!"

Mina nervously clasped her hands in front of her. "Everyone already had plans.  Ami is studying for the college entrance exams; Rei's helping Grandpa; and Makoto is busy with her new boyfriend.  So I figured since Mamoru is still in the States and your family didn't make any plans for the fall break, you could join me!"

"Not in a haunted house, Mina!  You know how scared I am of those places!  I can't even go through one of those in the Amusement Park!"

"You'll be fine!  It's not really haunted…it's just big and scary, and old and mysterious, that's all…"

Usagi let out a loud sob and smacked Mina upside her head.

***************************************

Walter was fighting the urge to plug his ears. Mina animatedly talked to Usagi in the back seat of the large limousine. Both blondes were bouncing up and down on the leather seats, loudly popping their strawberry gum. 

"Mister Walter!  How come Integra left town right before my visit?" Mina plopped down on the seat next to the old butler.

"Miss Integra had an important meeting to attend." Walter winced when Mina squealed in delight.

"You think it's a meeting with the Queen?" Without waiting for Walter to answer, Mina bounced back to her seat.

"Imagine, Usagi, my cousin Integra is so important, she meets the Queen of England every day!"

***************************************

Usagi slowly placed her suitcase on the large bed and looked around.  The room was large and almost empty: very few pieces of furniture, poor decorations, and a very small window.  Usagi sniffed and sat on her bed; she missed her home already. No wonder Mina moved to Tokyo, this place is incredibly boring…Oh wait… Integra was Mina's distant cousin, so that means Mina didn't live here for a long time… Usagi shivered, as it suddenly grew cold in her room. The blonde didn't need the psychic powers of the Senshi of Mars to feel that something wasn't right in this place. 

Usagi decided to unpack later and went to look for her friend.  The bubbly blonde was already in the dining room, trying to help Walter set the table.  The older man sighed, picking up a few broken pieces of glass. 

Mina screamed in delight as soon as Usagi walked in. "Did you like your room?  Was it as incredibly boring and ugly as mine?  I told you this place is fun!  We get to redecorate it tomorrow!"  

Usagi silently agreed with her excited friend.  She was getting very uneasy in this huge house.  Strange smells and sounds were affecting her.  On the way to the dining room, she saw two men in army suits walk by her.  What was this place?  Mina did mention that her cousin was very important and close to the Queen. 

Usagi absently stared at her plate. "Why is Mina's cousin is so close with the Queen?  Who is she?"

Walter dropped a silver fork. "Ah…Miss Usagi…Miss Integra has a very important mission, she is sworn to protect the Queen at all costs…"

Usagi beamed at the old man. "Oh, she's like a bodyguard, right?  She probably is very strong, wow, I wish I could meet her!" –Usagi looked excitedly over at Mina– "Do you think Integra could beat Makoto?"

Mina snickered. Both girls looked at each other and fell into a fit of giggles.

Still giggling, Usagi thanked Walter for refilling her glass with juice.  She noticed with amazement that the older man's hands were shaking…

Walter wiped the sweat from his forehead.  Alucard had been quietly standing behind Usagi's chair for a full five minutes now.  The immortal being looked fascinated with the little blonde.  Usagi threw her head back, laughing at Mina's joke, her odangos almost brushing Alucard's red coat.  The Vampire flashed Walter a white fanged smile…

Usagi shivered.  It had suddenly gotten very cold in the dining room.  She glanced quickly at the now quiet Mina and busied herself with the food.  Five more days…She hoped she would be able to survive those in this strange, haunted place. Maybe she would even have fun…Most likely she would…Usagi absently touched the transformation brooch attached to her shirt and the air in the room grew even colder…

Something tugged on Alucard's mind. This little blonde, her hair up in two buns, it was so familiar; ancient, perhaps…something from long ago, before he was even born…

With a loud noise, Walter dropped a cup filled with tea on the marble floor.  Alucard leaned over Usagi's shoulder, his gaze fixated on her hand caressing the pretty heart-shaped brooch on the front of her shirt.  

Usagi jerked at the loud noise that the broken china made, then immediately dove under the table, helping Walter clean up.

The violently shaking Walter finished wiping remnants of the tea from the floor. Alucard was already long gone, never noticed by the two blonde visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Gosh, it's been a while!  Well, my editor Kei-chan and I were both kind of busy…so….no new stuff for quite a while.  Terrible, terrible. I thought I placed Master of the Monster on hold, but after writing a boring and totally serious chapter for my Trigun/Sailor Moon crossover "Stairway to Eden" (new chapter will be also posted this week, Ta da!) I felt totally depressed and decided to write something fun.  Like this little installment. It's terribly short and I am sorry…but it had a good ending! LOL! It just felt perfect to end it there. Enjoy!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter 2 

          "Just a little to the right, sweetie…. Ahhhhh, good…like taking candy from a baby…." Alucard leaned over Usagi's still form on the bed, trying take her brooch from the front of her pajamas.

          "Damn…." Usagi turned around and trapped Alucard's arm under her small, lithe body.

          The vampire let out a sigh and placed his large hat on Usagi's nightstand. Now he had to retrieve his left arm and get the brooch without waking Integra's little blonde guest.

          With the use of his enormous powers he of course could easily lift the blonde in the air, get the pretty thing off her, and be on his merry way. But for some reason, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.  Firstly, she wouldn't levitate; secondly, the stupid brooch wouldn't come off at all. He came very close to firing both of his guns at the nasty heart-shaped jewelry on the front of the very girly pink pajamas. But that would definitely wake the girl up. He was very surprised that his powers were going completely out of whack around this tiny slip of a girl. Waking the girl up and tearing the jewelry off her didn't sound like fun at all. Alucard frowned. But it looked like it was the only way to get it.

          Alucard carefully moved over Usagi and lay on the other side of her bed, trying to move his arm from under her weight.

          "Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed dreamily and turned around once again, placing her head in the crook of Alucard's neck and swinging her leg on top of his.

          The Vampire King froze. "Shit."

          Well, his arm was free now…but the rest of him was in big trouble.  Ahem.  Well, the girl was soft and smelled nicely of vanilla. Any man, dead or alive, would be in…_trouble_ by now.

          The blonde shifted her body closer to Alucard's and sighed again. "Um…ohh…eckkkkkkkkkkk!"

          "Shit."

          Usagi jolted upright in her bed and patted the place next to her.  Her hand touched something warm and furry…. (Reminder: rated PG-13, :-P)

          "Doggie!"

          'Shit' – Alucard really didn't have much of a choice but to happily bounce on the bed and bark.  At least he could transform into a dog.

          Usagi shifted on her back, trying to find the lamp in the darkness of her room.  Alucard sensed her motives and immediately blew the light bulb. She really didn't need to see a demon dog with red eyes in the middle of her bed right now.  It would be great if the damn kid would just go back to sleep so he could bite off her stupid jewel thing. 

          The lamp on Usagi's nightstand wasn't working for some reason, so the blonde, still puzzled by the appearance of the dog, settled back in her bed.  She patted the large animal's back and nuzzled its fur. It was so friendly and nice…and she felt so much safer with someone beside her.

          Alucard purred. The girl's brooch was right in his face now.  All he had to do was open his mouth and…yeah…he would do that right after his jaws got unstuck. Damn.

          What was wrong with this picture?  The King of the Undead couldn't even lift a finger—paw, to be exact—to do something to this strange girl.

          Usagi shifted sleepily, annoyed by the dog's constant fidgeting. She sat up yawning.  "Do you need to get out?  Run outside and stuff?  Oh…you might want to use the bathroom…."

          'Might as well…. Nothing's going to happen here anyway.' Alucard jumped off the bed and followed Usagi to the door.

          The blonde kneeled down and hugged Alucard's big head. He was glad he had blown up all the lights in the hall.

          "Come and visit me again sometime, doggie!"

          'Oh, absolutely, as soon as I figure out how to make my powers work around this damn thing on your chest.'  The demon dog licked Usagi's face in farewell and disappeared in the dark hall. As soon as it left, the lights flicked on.

          Usagi closed the door and went back to bed.  She would ask that nice man Walter about the dog in the morning.  Mina and she could play with it later; maybe take it for a walk and stuff.  It was surely much more fun than sitting around in this blasted house.

          She yawned and flicked the light off on the nightstand. Wonder who brought that big red hat in her room?


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…minna!  Ah…well…hmmmm….remember me? *cough* So sorry…please don't kill me! *begging for forgiveness on both knees* 

Well…I am alive and well and updating this and Stairway to Eden. Writers block is a TUFF sh**, kiddies! GOMEEEEEEEEEEN!

On with the chapter.

Hellsing and Sailor Moon sadly do not belong to me. 

Chapter 3

          Usagi, dead tired and sleepy, showed up for breakfast in a big red hat she had found in her room on the nightstand. Walter suffered a mild heart attack but Mina, happily clapping, announced that Usagi was in the holiday spirit and that red was TOTALLY her color.

          Her mouth full of pancakes, Mina made lively chatter with the all too quiet Usagi about decorating the hall and the dining room and then going trick-or-treating after dark.

          Walter poured some tea in Usagi's cup. "May I ask where miss found that hat?"

          Usagi adjusted her new head accessory and scrunched her nose. "Dunno…was in my bedroom when I woke up."

          When Walter spilled hot tea on the table and knocked cups over trying to clean the spill up, Usagi finally came to the decision that this place was nuts, something was wrong, and she and Mina needed to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. Well…maybe after she turned it into senshi business and checked the castle from head to toe – then they would leave. It would be unfair to leave Mina's beloved cousin living in the haunted house all by herself, right?  She had to make sure the place was safe.

          Usagi grabbed her blonde friend and, ignoring her protests, dragged her all the way to her room. There she filled Mina in on all weird things she'd been sensing, hearing, and seeing.

          Mina sorrowfully sat on Usagi's bed. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I guess what I was trying to do was to see if things were different here since I left. But it seems to me that things are the same, if not worse. Well…I don't see red alerts as often as we had them before, but…things are not back to normal here."

          Usagi gulped. "They have youma in England?"

          "No, it's not that…but pretty close. Ghouls, zombies, evil beings, vampires." Mina glanced at Usagi's pale face. "Sorry I dragged you here…. To tell the truth, I was scared to go on my own. I used to fight zombies here as Sailor V. There were tons…but then Integra Hellsing got a handle on things and it looks like she's been doing a pretty good job. So…I just came to check. My destiny called me to Japan, I had my duty to the Princess, but I had to come back and see if they were okay without me."

          Usagi climbed on the bed next to Mina and hugged her. "No, Mina, I'm not upset that you brought me here. I am actually glad that you shared your past with me. I had absolutely no idea what you'd been doing before we all met. And now that I do know – can we please go home?  It's SO CREEPY!!!!!"

          Mina laughed and tackled Usagi. "Of course we can go home, but we've got to be polite about it, I wouldn't want to make Walter upset. He's already on the edge!  They have no clue about my identity as Sailor V and think I don't know anything about the Hellsing Organization - Bah! How silly!" Mina giggled then grew serious. "There's just one more thing I need to check on before we leave." She carefully eyed the red hat on Usagi's head.

*****************

          Mina quietly opened the door and looked down the hall. "All clear. You take downstairs and I'll go upstairs. Make sure you have your communication line open, and if something feels even a bit weird – transform."

          Usagi nodded. "So what are we looking for?"

          Mina shuddered. "I don't know for sure, it could be an object, or some other source of humongous power. Can't tell until I see it. So…be careful. You never know if it's friendly or not."

          "C-c-c-creeeeeeeeepy…." Usagi had just started to realize how much she actually hated this place.  Seeing her normally babbly friend go all serious on her was a bit scary, too.  Mina meant business. Now they were looking for something which could certainly bring trouble. Usagi's earlier determination to make sure that the house was safe disappeared. She hid behind the door, her teeth chattering. Two soldiers passed. The blonde waited for a long time until the noise of their steps disappeared down the hall. She sat on the floor, panting. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

          To her left she noticed a set of stairs going a floor or even maybe two down. She was now at a dead end, so she contacted Mina for directions. "There's more stairs, Mina. You think I should go and check it out?"

          "Yeah…there's nothing going on upstairs, I think Integra has a meeting…rather surprising, because I didn't even know she was in the building!"

          "Well…you did say yourself she's not a big fan of yours." Usagi snickered. "Well then, I'll go down and maybe there's an exit or a backdoor of some sort, I'll let you know."

          There was another hall, and another and another. Usagi stood in the middle trying to sense things like Mina told her to. Nothing…although…some faint call…hmmmmm…a faint call that offered Usagi the comfort, safety, and sweetness of long desired sleep….

          Usagi followed the call, yawned, and pushed one of the doors. The room was poorly lit. There was a table and two chairs and nothing else. 

          "Eck…bloody cold and creepy here…." Usagi placed the hat she was wearing on the table and sat on the chair, placing her tired legs on the other. "I'll just wait for Mina here…really…too tired to move or anything…."

          The communicator had stopped working as soon as she reached this floor, and she wasn't sure if it was the device itself or the possibility of Mina having moved out of range, but she wasn't too worried for some reason. The place was too calm and quiet.

          "I feel like I'm in a tomb."  Usagi shuddered at the thought. The lights went off. Usagi jumped off her seat. Some unknown mechanism was making soft sounds, like those an elevator would make while going up.

          "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Usagi's mouth was suddenly dry, her stomach doing flip-flops. "G-g-g-g-got…t-t-t-to…t-t-t-t-transform…." Her fear was so strong that Usagi couldn't concentrate on her transformation phrase and decided to just take off and run and run and run…. But she tripped on one of the chairs and flew across the room, dreading the inevitable fall on the cement floor.

          But instead she fell on something fairly soft.

          Alucard smiled at the blonde sprawled on top of him, his fangs shining in the dark. "Look what we have here…."


	4. Chapter 4

Ahahahahaha….stiffly laughing with her hand behind her head

OK, I'll cut the crap this time. I am lazy and irresponsible writer. Bite me!

Here's a new chapter for you. Kei-chan, thank you, you are a Grammar Goddess!

I promise you a Venus/Seras bitch fight after this chapter, I swear!Please review!

Sailor Moon and Hellsing do NOT belong to me!

1…

2….

3….

Action!

Usagi wished she could scream, let out her trademark wail that freaked out neighborhood cats, made passersby cover their ears, children cry, and Rei furiously smack her upside her head.

But she couldn't.

Her throat was tight, lips frozen. She absolutely couldn't shake her state of numbness. This primal, unbelievable fear: a Vampire, she was laying on top of a frigging _Vampire!_

Alucard almost lovingly slid his fingers through the girl's thick blond hair. Her pale lips finally moved in quiet whisper: "Wake up, stupid! Wake up, wake up, DAMMIT!"

Alucard's smile grew even wider…

Usagi was barely able to keep herself from fainting.

Alucard ignored the heat coming off Usagi's brooch, which dug in his flesh. Her pale neck craved his attention. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with the girl; he decided he would think about it AFTER he had a little taste…

After all, he had never gotten a delicious breakfast in bed before. Passing on it would be absolutely ridiculous.

She didn't see him move…wide-eyed, pale and absolutely terrified, she just felt piercing pain in her neck, which immediately was replaced with a hot wave of something that made her shudder – ANGER. She was so very angry!

As soon as Alucard felt the blonde's blood sizzle on his tongue, he cursed his bloody luck. He felt like pulling his fangs out.

Here she was, an enraged angel, floating above him – wings spread wide, eyes blazing with anger, a slim, accusing finger pointed straight at him:

"YOU! You _BIT_ me! _OW!_"

"…"

Alucard would have absolutely loved to agree with the girl, IF he could open his mouth. _Ouch_. The pain his mouth was going through was absolutely unbearable.

An attack, most definitely, but by who? Was Integra playing a sick joke on him? Tired of his mischief in her dreams and his obnoxiousness? Not that he was in any way obnoxious, mind you. The goodness and light coming in large, solid waves from the girl were distracting. He couldn't heal himself properly and had to buy some time. A puppy. Nobody would kick a puppy, right? Especially the one with a dozen red glowing eyes…

Usagi was finally able to let out that awesome scream of hers when she witnessed a red-eyed dog monster.

Mina fell off the chair she'd been standing on in the library, where she was trying to look for clues on the Hellsing Family Secret Weapon™. Judging by the decibels of the scream, Usagi had gotten herself in some serious trouble.

"VENUS! STAR! AHHHH, SHIT!"

Integra walked into the library while Mina was pretending to stare at the Sir Hellsing portrait.

The platinum blonde in man's suit stared suspiciously at Mina's back. Mina's fingers were fidgeting with the transformation stick behind her. Oops! She quickly turned around and cheerfully waved at Integra.

Integra swore under her breath and briskly walked towards her office.

Mina plastered herself against the wall, sweating. Too close! Now! She had to save Usagi!

Mina transformed and ran towards the hall where she heard Usagi scream.

"It better be important, Usagi, I risked my identity!"

Mina hoped it was something unimportant, like a spider. She really hoped Usagi hadn't run into that Secret Weapon™, whatever it was. Mina shuddered at the thought and increased her speed, until she collided with someone in the hall's intersection.

Mina picked herself off the floor, holding her bottom. "Ow, ow, watch it!"

Delicate fangs, red eyes, and pale skin…

Mina's blood froze in her veins.

The girl, however, ignored Sailor Venus completely. She mumbled a stiff apology and took off in the direction that Mina had been running.

Mina opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again. _A vampire, in a Hellsing military uniform._ She was scared to think of the possibility of Integra having some sort of contract with the undead. _Crap. Usagi._ Mina massaged her temples and took a few uncertain steps forward. It was hard to move when one's feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Mina forced herself to move faster, then broke into a run…

If that's how things were here in Hellsing – Usagi desperately needed her help.


End file.
